Live For Love
by EoSvuLuvFan
Summary: Can Olivia finally learn to open up her heart? If so, could Ryan O'Halloran be the one to help her learn how?


_So as you all know I am a __**huge**__ E/O shipper and always will be. However someone kindly requested for me to do a R/O story and I didn't have the heart to turn them down. So this is a sweet little one shot that I came up with for all of you R/O Shippers out there. I really hope you enjoy it. :cD_

_Blazer, this one's for you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was made for fun and not profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Live for Love**

Olivia sat at her desk rubbing her temples desperately trying to alleviate her migraine. Her and Elliot have been nonstop for days working a case that thankfully they were able to close earlier that day. After a lot of persuading Olivia finally convinced Elliot to leave so he could be with Kathy and the kids who he hadn't seen in days. Unfortunately, that left her alone with her migraine and a shit load of paperwork.

"Man I would kill for an Excedrin right about now."

"I can help you with that."

Olivia jumped up from her seat, startled at the voice coming from behind her. She did not think, or realize, that anyone else was still at the 1-6. When she turned around she was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Olivia had always loved it when she had the chance to see Ryan O'Halloran, but it was very rare for him to came over to the 1-6, let alone after hours. For the past few years the two of them had this hidden sexual tension between them. Sure they would flirt and exchange glances while on scene every now and then, but neither dared talk about it. She would make an extra trip to the forensics lab to do an errand than any trainee could have done, or he would call her to come look at evidence that could have been talked about over the phone. She doesn't know how it happened but over the years she started to grow really strong feeling for him. The only person who even knew about her true feeling for him however was Elliot, because lets face it, Elliot knows everything about her.

"A little birdie called me and told me I could find you here."

_Note to self: Kill Elliot when I see him._

Getting up from her seat she slowly walked over towards him. Her arms wrapped securely around her stomach, and her palms sweating just a bit. She was nervous, and it was hard not to show it.

"Oh, we uh, we closed the case already. Is there some new evidence that needs to be documented?"

Leaning back to sit on the edge of one of the vacant desk Ryan spoke looking at almost everything in the room but her.

"Actually...I uh...I came to talk to you about something else."

"Oh...well...whats up?"

Seeing him shifting uncomfortably where he was sitting Olivia could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

"I was just wondering if you might want to...you don't have to but...there is this wedding I have to go tomorrow night and...well...I was kind of hoping you might want to go with me. You don't have to. I know you probably already have plans, but ..."

Olivia moved slowly towards him and placed her hand lightly on top of his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"I'd love to. What time?"

Sitting up from his spot against the desk he smiled down at her unable to control his excitement.

"Great! That's great. Ummm...I can pick you up around four thirty. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Great."

The two of them just stood there for a minute. Both shifting on their feet and unable to find something to say. Finally Olivia broke the silence.

"Well uh, I guess I better get back to this paperwork. Don will kill me if it isn't on his desk by morning."

"Yeah, yeah..go ahead. I'll uh...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

Olivia turned around to go back to her desk and just as she was about to sit down she heard him call out to her form the door.

"Thanks Olivia. For going with me I mean."

She couldn't contain her smile.

"Not a problem Ryan. I'm looking forward to it."

Once again she turned around and once again she heard his voice stop her.

"Oh Olivia?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"Almost forgot to give you these."

Before she knew it he tossed a bottle across the room to her and left. There in her hand laid a bottle of Excedrin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia must have gone through six different outfits before she settled on a baby blue spaghetti strap dress, and her three inch stiletto heels. She had a silk camisole that she used to cover her shoulders with and decided to wear her hair in a casual but elegant up due. Just as she was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup and placing in her earrings she heard her apartment buzzer go off.

As she made her way down to his car she could feel the butterflies in her stomach flapping away. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, this wasn't even really a date for all she knew, but just the idea of spending a Saturday night out with him made her heart flutter just a bit. When she got outside she almost lost her breath. He was leaning against his car in a cleanly pressed black suit, holding a bouquet or baby blue Lillie's and a tiny box of chocolates. He slowly made his way over to her handing her the flowers and chocolates while placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, you uh, you look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. You didn't have to get me flowers and candy Ryan."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for you agreeing to come to this wedding with me. Now I wont look like a pathetic bachelor. When Elliot told me to ask you, I never thought you would actually say yes."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she laughed softly into the air. She really was going to kill Elliot when she saw him.

"For the record it isn't like you held me up at gun point. I wanted to come, but thank you, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, but you're welcome."

As he helped her into the car Olivia felt his hand brush lightly against hers. The shocked of his touch made her stumble and she dropped the chocolates onto the ground, spilling them all over the pavement.

"Shit!"

It was Ryan's turn to laugh as he bent down to pick up the now spoiled sweets. He placed the box onto his back seat and got into the drivers seat.

"Sorry about that."

Ryan looked over at her and smiled in such a way that his heart and soul lit up, lighting hers up in the process. As she looked at him at that moment, she suddenly felt something she never had before. Something she never thought she would. When he spoke she barely could hear his words through her thoughts.

"Don't even worry about it. They're just chocolates."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bride and groom finished up their dance and their food was served, Olivia couldn't deny the fact that she was having an amazing time. Her and Ryan had found it surprisingly easy to hold a conversation that didn't have to do with footprints or chemical substances. They talked about everything from their favorite movies to their shared love of sports and the theater. Olivia never was one to trust a person so easily, but talking with him tonight it was the first time since Elliot that she found she could be honest about things. However unlike with Elliot, she yearned for much more than a friendly conversation. She could only hope that he was feeling the same way.

After finishing up their meals Olivia had excused herself to the bathroom. Upon returning the the table she found Ryan in the same position she had left him, waiting for her to return. Just as she reached him the song playing over head changed to a slow one. Ryan got up from were he was sitting and held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

"I'd like that."

Olivia held out her hand and for the first time ever their fingers interlocked. As they walked to the center of the dance floor Olivia felt her heart skip a beat with every step. She didn't understand what was happening. She knew she had these hidden feeling for him, but never did she think that it was possible for them to explode like this in just one night. She had always been afraid to let herself feel anything for a man. She was always too afraid of getting hurt. Too afraid of the idea of falling in love with someone and becoming dependent on it. It was must easier for her to push back her feeling for him that she had grown over the years, then to take the chance of getting hurt. All it took however was his touch on her skin for her soul to open up to him. All of her boundaries came crashing down at that very moment. Something about him was very different.

When they reached a clear spot on the floor he wrapped his arms tentatively around her waist as she did the same with hers around his neck. The two of them began to sway side to side to the song. Staring into each others eyes as it played. Chocolate Brown meeting Chocolate Brown for the first time.

_"Tell me you've had trouble sleeping_

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life, in your life baby_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me_

_Standing in the pouring rain (pouring rain)_

_At a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe_

_In a soul, a soul mate_

_And tell me, and tell me, tell me_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me"_

As the song came to an end Olivia found that the distance between them was slowly growing smaller. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips met for the first time. It was a kiss like none other that she had ever experienced in her life. It was gentle and soft, a test of what it was that lingered beneath the surface of both their hearts. As their lips parted and she looked once again into his eyes she smiled with both her lips and her heart. She knew at that very moment that finally after all of her years living alone, all of her years doubting that she might find somebody who she could let in.... that was she wrong.

With him, with Ryan, she just might be able to fall in love. She wasn't there yet, but with him, she just might be able to live for love.

_Note to self. Give Elliot a hug when I see him. _

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, I had to get Elliot in there somehow ...hehe. I hope it was up to par for you R/O Shippers though. I hate to admit it, but it was actually kind of fun to write lol_

_Note: The Song I quoted was Rascal Flatts - It's Not Just Me.  
_

_Please Review!!!_


End file.
